Bewitching my mind
by Arda.z.lyry
Summary: Po jedné více než neuspokojivé noci s Ronem ukončí Hermiona jejich vztah a hledá radu v rozhlasovém vysílání. Přivede ji však hlas bez těla z kouzelnického rozhlasu skutečně k muži, který očaruje její hlavu a může svést její smysly? Originál: autorka Araeofsomething - viz favo.


Bewitching my mind – Očaruj mou mysl

 **Story: Bewitching my mind** (schválený překlad autorky araeofsomething)  
Autorka: araeofsomething  
 **Rating** : P18  
 **Žánr:** Romance/Humor  
 **Disclaimer:** Severus, Hermiona a celý svět Harryho Pottera patří JKR. Já z toho nemám nic než potěšení.

 _Och Merline,_ zasténala Hermiona, pohodila svou kudrnatou hřívou, vzala svou kabelku a ignorovala Ronova prosebná slova.

„Už se to vyřídilo, Ronalde. Hotovo. Finis. Konec. Měj se fajn! A ostatně – říká se tomu bod G!"

Hermiona pěnící vztekem se přemístila do svého bytu. To byla otřesná noční můra! _Co je se mnou špatně, že přitahuju jen budižkničemy a ubohé_ _čuráky?_ , ptala se sama sebe. Kabelku mrskla na jednu stranu gauče a došla ke skromné nabídce vína na kuchyňské lince.

 _Třeba je to dobrý nápad, trošku se opít._

Odkopla boty a otevřela láhev levného červeného; perfektní na to, aby ji trochu rozveselilo, ale ne dost drahé, aby jí to bylo líto, až se ráno vzbudí s malou opičkou.

Nalila si plnou skleničku červeného vína (bylo skoro možné ho označit za cherry na vaření, bylo téměř stejně hnusné) – a přísahala si, že nikdy neskončí jako Trelawneyová. Spíš by proti sobě obrátila hůlku, než aby skončila jako taková ubožačka.

Myslela na svou bývalou profesorku a zatímco si notně nahýbala ze své skleničky, začala v myšlenkách ze všech profesorů vybírat ty nejvýraznější.

McGonagallová teď fungovala jako ředitelka Bradavic a byla tak úžasně skotská jako vždy. Hermiona právě obdržela sovu od té skotskou kostku milující ženy, která se jí ptala na zaměstnání. Pokaždé, když se v učitelském sboru Bradavic uvolnilo místo, kontaktovala McGonagallová automaticky Hermionu, aby ji nalákala. Hermiona předpokládala, že to bylo tím, že sehnala peníze na založení Bradavického učňovského královského programu čili B.U.K.P. a stala se jednou z prvních absolventek studia mezioborového mistra z Přeměňování, Aritmetiky a Starodávných run.

Hagrid kvůli bezpečnosti všech nechal Drápa v Zapovězeném lese, a oběma se zřejmě dařilo dobře. Už zase nadešla doba ho navštívit a dostat tvrdé sušenky a čaj; přesně každých šest měsíců se k němu vydala. Někdy šli kluci taky, ale většinou ne.

Remus a Tonksová – milá Tonksová! – budou za pár měsíců slavit své páté výročí. Lupin právě píše paměti z války z pohledu vlkodlaků a znovu učí Obranu proti černé magii, zatímco Tonksová pracuje na zkrácený úvazek jako bystrozorka. Společně se dělí o výchovu vlčat, dvou malých dětí.

Hermiona se usmála.  
Láska.

Její myšlenky se přiblížily k dalšímu z jejích bývalých profesorů, který byl pro většinu protikladem lásky.

Snape: Kde skončil? Přežil. Je to tak jisté, jako že si Ron dnes večer přiskřípl své nádobíčko do zipu. Ale zmizel poté, co obdržela svůj mistrovský titul. Jednu dobu byli ona a on přímo … přáteli, rozhodla se tomu říkat. Ano, přátelé. Ale pak odešel.

Nevědomky si rukou třela okolo srdce.

Hermiona si vzdychla a pocítila odpor.  
 _Muži. Co ti tak uměli? Odejít, utéct. Nechat ostatní v maléru._

Ronald ji taky nechal v maléru. Abychom byli upřímní, tak kdy nenechal? Frustrovaně zavrčela a vypila zbytek ze své skleničky najednou.

Tento večer jí došla trpělivost. Když se k ní po večeři v „jeho" chýši – narychlo pomocí kouzel postavené kůlně za Doupětem – přibližoval, byla k tomu svolná. Řekla si, že další pokus o sex už nemůže být horší. Seděli spolu u rozviklaného stolu u špinavého nádobí a jedli zbytky Mollyina jídla z Doupěte. V místnosti se povalovalo oblečení. Ve vzduchu se vznášel odér kukuřičných lupínků a nevypraných ponožek.

Jak hluboce se mýlila, když to ještě chtěla s Ronem zkusit.

Ron se začal vysvlékat a stavěl na odiv celou svou zrzatou krásu. Odhalil patchwork pih a různých jizev – které jí byly úplně volné, protože měla své vlastní. Když se pokusil očarovat stereo na poličce tak, aby hrálo něco, co by Hermionina máma nazvala „striptýzovou hudbou", byla z toho Hermiona naprosto vedle. Hýbal svým bledým, fleky posetým tělem do rytmu hudby, a u toho odhazoval oblečení na všechny strany. Nátělník skončil na nejbližší lampě. Když došel k její židli, rozepnul si zip u kalhot a touhou zpola zavřel oči. A pak došlo ke zmatku, načež Ron z nějakého důvodu zip znovu zapínal a zmáčkl si své nádobíčko. Bezpochyby si přiskřípl penis i tvrdé zrzavé chlupy. Vykřikl bolestí a horečně gestikuloval směrem ke svému ocasu. Ona reagovala rozmrzele.

 _Jako kdybych to neviděla, ty idiote!_

Mávla hůlkou a osvobodila ho Reductem namířeným na jeho kalhoty, které tím úplně zničila. V tu chvíli se její pozornost obrátila k lampě, kde začalo hořet.  
 _Ta pitomá lampa byla žhavější než já, sakra!_

Uhasila lampu pomocí Aquamenti a vydala se ke dveřím i přes jeho prosebná slova.  
„Neodcházej, Mio, prosím! Viděl jsem pavouka! Dej mi ještě jednu šanci. Slibuju, že tentokrát tvůj bod C najdu. Přísahám!"

To byla ta poslední, ta nejhorší a zřejmě i ta nejbolestivější – alespoň pro něho – v řadě potupných ložnicových historek.

Jednou „nainstaloval" v ložnici chýše houpačku. Fiasko končilo tím, že Hermiona potřebovala ošetřit nos a pravé zápěstí pomocí Episkey.  
Copak ten kluk vážně ještě neslyšel o permanentním lepicím kouzlu?

 _A milý Merline!_ Po všech těch letech, kdy mu pomáhala ve škole, byla naprosto bezradná, jak mu ukázat svá _žhavá místa_. Asi po padesátém pokusu navést jeho ruce ke svým erotogenním zónám byla duševně a citově vyčerpaná.  
Byl zatracený blbec. Byl nemožný v posteli; líný budižkničemu v přípravě na bystrozora, kterou měl dokončit jako Harry před dvěma lety.  
 _A Merlin by plakal!_ Ron stále bydlel doma – nojo, v levné verzi bytu, která byla přeměněna ze staré kůlny na uhlí za původním domovem, Doupětem.

 _Ale jednou to bylo tak…_ – přerušila sama sebe. Už na to vzpomínat nechtěla. Odteď je bez Rona. Skončila s ubohými kluky. Potřebovala pravého muže.  
Náhlá vzpomínka na temné oči, v nichž se zrcadlila duše, a na sílu štíhlých, zjizvených rukou se mihla jejími myšlenkami. Zavrtěla hlavou, aby tu jemnou mlhu rozehnala.

Trocha hudby na podkreslení by neškodila, rozhodla se, a zapnula magický rozhlas. Snad odvede její myšlenky od toho katastrofálního večera. Zítra budou mít Ginny a Harry svou dětskou párty, takže by se opravdu neměla opít. Dá si jen skleničku či dvě, aby se trošku uvolnila. K tomu nezaškodí poslouchat problémy ostatních; a šíleně sexy hlas nezaškodí taky.

Hermiona se stulila na gauči se skleničkou cherry téměř na vaření a zavřela oči, aby mohla naslouchat uklidňujícím tónům, které pronikaly do jejích rozjitřených myšlenek. Před několika měsíci objevila v magickém rozhlase jednu stanici. Páteční večery byly nejlepší, bezpochyby. Kouzelník, který vysílání moderoval, měl naprosto báječný hlas. Kroutily se jí palce u nohou, když zaslechla jeho první slova pro tento večer.

Co na tom bylo ještě lepší? Moderoval „Milostné klokotání" v době mezi desátou hodinou večerní a půlnocí. V šeru pátečních večerů tedy Hermiona ležela srolovaná na svém gauči se skleničkou vína – nebo třemi, záleželo na tom, jak strašná schůzka s Ronem byla – a užívala si moderátorův temný, sladce zabarvený hlas, když zodpovídal řadu nejrůznějších otázek. Lidé z celé kouzelnické Británie byli podněcováni, aby poslali svého patrona; ze studia pak byly otázky prezentovány posluchačům, aby byla zaručena anonymita tázajícího. Bylo tu všechno: od mužů, kteří „volali" a ptali se, jak mají uspokojit svou čarodějku, až k čarodějkám, které se ptaly, jak funguje mužský mozek za různých okolností.

P. Kotlík, moderátor, všechny otázky zodpovídal narovinu, i když s trochou vtipu a jízlivosti. Hermiona jednoduše zbožňovala tohoto muže s hlasem jako teplou, smyslnou dekou, kterou se chtěla přikrývat každou noc.

 _Kdyby tak jen… vsadím se, že buď je strašný v posteli, nebo je bůh, příliš dobrý pro nějakou nevýznamnou čarodějku._  
Hermiona vzdychla, malinko zesílila zvuk, a pak se zase položila.

 _„Posloucháte KWRD…vaši jedničku, a tu nejlepší rádiovou stanici. Zaháníme vaši samotu noc co noc," pohrával si hluboký hlas bez těla s jejími smysly._  
Hermiona si odfrkla a vyprázdnila svou skleničku, aby si hned nato dolila, znovu se stulila na gauči a pilně poslouchala dál.

 _„Další patron v řadě je lišák… a jaký krásný… liščí dáma? Ach ano."_ Hermiona se zachvěla při tom hlubokém, plném hlase. Přestal mluvit, zjevně kvůli tomu, aby si poslechl zprávu, kterou přinášel patron do studia. Hermiona upila ještě trošku toho odporného červeného vína.  
„Další otázka je," smál se moderátor tiše pro sebe, „co je na čarodějkách pro kouzelníky přitažlivé."  
Hlasitě se rozesmála a málem při tom vylila zpola plnou skleničku.  
 _Svatá dobroto! Kde k sakru můžu najít dobrého chlapa, to bych chtěla vědět!_

Jeho nádherný čokoládový smích ji zahřál až po konečky prstů; kopla do sebe najednou všechen zbytek vína ve své skleničce.  
 _Vůbec nechutnalo tak špatně nebo hořce._  
Olízla si rty a oddělila je od sebe. Není divu, že Trelawneyová toho pila tolik.  
 _Zcela jistě je tím lepší, čím víc člověk pije,_ škytla a zakřenila se.

Fantastický hedvábný hlas ji rozvibroval.  
 _„Čarodějky, pokud posloucháte dnes večer, musíte vědět, že to, co kouzelníky přitahuje, je u každého jiné. Můj dobrý přítel se napřed dívá na zevnějšek – vlasy, klenutí vaší šíje, vaši postavu._

 _Já sám naproti tomu," protahoval slova, „já upřednostňuji čarodějku s inteligencí, tu, která dříve myslí na potřeby ostatních. V zásadě však," kapal jeho smyslný hlas a procházel Hermionou skrznaskrz, „je to její vyzařování, které kouzelníka přitahuje. Pokud jsi sebevědomá v tom, co jsi, tak si budeš moci najít svého kouzelníka, to přísahám."_

Odfrkla si a nalila si další skleničku – už čtvrtou? Pátou? Byla sebevědomá sexy kost. Který muž by před ní klekal na kolena? Polovinu mužů, kteří by měli zájem, v žádném případě nechtěla mít! Jediný důvod, proč v posledních letech měla ten on-off vztah s Ronem, byl ten, protože byl známá veličina, přemítala. Ale teď věděla, že si zaslouží něco lepšího.  
Fantastická silná single čarodějka jako ona by neměla jít životem, zatímco za ní poběží stádo tupců. Potřebuje pravého chlapa, řekla si a věděla přesně, koho se zeptá.

O patnáct minut později, po různých nudných otázkách o vztazích a jiných nervy drásajících idiotských věcech – opravdu nevěděla, jak to může P. Kotlík dělat každý pátek, aniž by byl zoufalý z těch tupohlavců, kteří ho prosili o radu – zaslechla změnu v jeho skvělém, měkkém hlase.  
„Zdá se, že tu máme", zasmál se hluboce a sladce jako melasa, „jednoho maličko opilého obdivovatele."  
„Hej, já nejsem – !" Její rozhořčení opadlo, když se otočila a uviděla teď už prázdnou láhev od červeného vína. _Hmm…asi má pravdu._

 _„Její patron je jednoduše dechberoucí, hopsá sem a tam, má zářící oči. Je velice silný, ba přímo impozantní. Podle tónu jejího hlasu se odvažuji domnívat, že je to taková… vševědka._ _"_ _  
_Jeho hlas se zdál být trochu zamyšlený, když její vydru neidentifikoval, ale pak se hřejivě zasmál, když pokračoval: _„Vypráví, že její přítel, se kterým to znovu zkusila, ale teď už je opravdu ex, byl naprostá noční můra v ložnici, líný blbec a zbytečné mrhání jejím časem, a ona že teď zkusí najít pravého chlapa. Onen ex zřejmě zažehl oheň ve svém pokoji – místo v její hrudi – a večer, který byl opravdu na pytel, ukončil tím, že si svůj pytel přiskřípl do zipu. Ona chce vědět, kde jsou ti praví kouzelníci a zdali je pro ně přitažlivá její inteligence a klenutí její šíje – obzvláště pak pro mě samotného."_ _  
_Jeho smích se rozezněl rádiovými vlnami a došel až k ní.

Hermiona lhostejně kývla „Zatraceně správně!" a málem spadla z gauče.

 _„Aaaach, čarodějky a čarodějové… kdybychom tak mohli všichni najít toho pravého. Toho, který očaruje naši hlavu, svede naše smysly, uvaří lásku, která vydrží věčně."_  
Odmlka.  
 _„Následuje reklama místních kouzelnických obchodů. Hned jsem zase zpátky."_  
Jeho vážná intonace plná touhy ji donutila zpozornět. Věděla, že řekl něco důležitého.  
Sakra. Něco, co řekl, bylo důležité. Ale co? _Doprdele_.  
Koukla na hodinky; je skoro půlnoc, tedy téměř čas jít do postele, pokud chtěla zítra zajít na dětskou párty.  
 _Čas vypít lektvar na vystřízlivění._ Rychle prošmejdila skříňku v koupelně a lahvičku hlasitě vysrkla.

Když pak znovu zaslechla moderátorův hlas, běžela do obýváku:

 _„Ať je to jak chce, moje vlastní nároky v této chvíli znamenají skutečně málo, ačkoli jsem potěšený. Zdá se, jako bys strávila příliš mnoho času ve společnosti kluků, kteří si hrají na muže. Dovoluji si domnívat se, že by sis teď měla vybrat pravého muže, který ti nejen ukáže své umění v ložnici, ale dokáže vést i smysluplný rozhovor. Konverzaci, která bude důkazem toho, že nejsi jediná inteligentní osoba v místnosti. To může nastat při jakékoli společenské situaci."_

Zase se odmlčel, ale hned nato mluvil dál, ač trochu váhavě:  
 _„Vynahraď si to s tichým mužem v černém. Obvykle se jeví odtažitě, ale je tvoje naprostá jistota. To mi věř."_

Hermiona částečně obnovila svoji duševní kapacitu a rozmrzele stáhla obočí k sobě.

 _To nedává žádný smysl! Kde jsou všichni černě oblečení muži?_

 _„A s tím vám pro dnešek říkám naslyšenou. Příští páteční večer v deset budu znovu na KWRD. Ať vaše láska klokotá navždy!"_

„Copak tě žere?", naléhala Ginny na Hermionu. „Celý den vypadáš tak zamyšleně. Dokonce i když jsme dělaly cupcakes. Přijde mi, že celou dobu intenzivně myslíš na něco jiného."  
Kmitala po místnosti a její těhotné bříško v sedmém měsíci šlo vždy o krok napřed.  
Hermiona zrudla a pokračovala v umisťování dárků pro potterovské miminko.  
„Včera večer jsem udělala jednu malinkatou hloupost a ještě si nejsem jistá, co si mám myslet o reakci, kterou jsem obdržela."  
Ginny se zasmála.  
„Mluvíš o Ronovi? Ó prosím tě! Už celou věčnost čekám na to, až ho odkopneš. Dobře mu tak! Dokonce i máma se smála – soucitně, ale nahlas – když jí Ron vykládal tu nejnovější historku. Vůbec nic mě teď nedonutí, abych si o něho dělala starosti. Co nevidět přijde minimálně čtyřicet hostů."

Rudovláska právě urovnávala příbory, ubrousky a talíře na protějším stole.

Hermiona si odhrnula vlasy ze svých nových safírových šatů.

„Jsem opravdu ráda, že i vaše máma ví o našem strašném sexuálním životě," řekla kysele. „Jsem s ním hotová. Myslím to vážně! Poslední noc jsem zjistila, že jsem s ním zůstala jen proto, že jsem ho dobře znala. Ale teď jím opovrhuju. Nevím, kdy nebo jak k tomu došlo, ale chci nějakého pravého -"

„Slečno Grangerová. Paní Potterová." Melodický hlas jejich bývalého profesora donutil Hermionu zastavit. Tolik se soustředila na svůj úkol umístit dárky a na rozhovor s Ginny, že si nevšimla, že vstoupil do místnosti; při prvním tónu jeho hlasu ustala ve veškerém pohybu.

 _Jeho hlas. On to byl. Ne, to nemohla být pravda._

„Ó, profesore! Jak se Vám daří?" řekla Ginny. „Přišel jste trošku brzy, ale pokud chcete vidět Harryho, je v knihovně a hledá dětská zabezpečovací kouzla,…"  
Hermiona pomalu zdvihla hlavu a svýma očima rychle zalétla k jeho černým. Její oči se rozšířily, když ho uviděla.

Severus Snape stál před ní v černých kalhotách a černé lesklé oblekové košili. V černých botách z dračí kůže se skrývala jeho opravdu velká chodidla.

 _Nikdy mě nenapadlo, jak velké_ … celá omámená zapomněla, na co myslela.

„Černý?!", vypískla sevřeným hrdlem.

Okolo očí se mu vytvořily drobné vrásky, jak se snažil nesmát.

„Naprosto, _Hermiono_." Její jméno se mu rozlévalo po jazyku jako horký karamel; málem se rozpustila na místě touhou. Jeho hlas byl zjevně rozhlasovým vysíláním zkreslený, neboť naživo byl neuvěřitelně účinný. Cítila ve svém břiše tisíc motýlích křídel.

 _Ten hlas!_  
Samolibě se pousmál, a ona se opět uklidnila.  
 _Blbec_ , myslela si. Pak mu to vrátila:  
„Ginny, _Severus_ a já si spolu musíme něco vyjasnit.."  
Ginny mávla rukou: „Už jsme tady skoro hotoví. Máma tu bude každou chvilku s Fleur a s jídlem. Málem ji trefil šlak, když jsem jí řekla, že chci mít vlastní párty." Odfrkla si a udělala na Hermionu obličej. Zkoumavě se podívala na svou přítelkyni a bývalého profesora.  
„Zbývající hosté přijdou nejdřív za půl hodiny nebo tak nějak. Běžte do zahrady, abyste se schovali před mámou a Ronem."

Hermiona kývla, přijala Severusovu nabízenou paži a nabrala směr do soukromé zahrady za Grimmauldovým náměstím. Ginny tu udělala opravdové zázraky. Okrasná zeleň obklopovala líbací koutek obrostlý perfektními květy. Hermiona měla podezření, že nejnovější přírůstek do rodiny, který na svět za pár měsíců přijde, byl počat přímo tady.

Snape jí naznačil, aby se posadila na kamennou lavičku u kvetoucích chryzantém.  
Hermiona cudně překřížila nohy, ruce složila v klíně a dívala se všude, jen ne na černě oděného muže vedle sebe.

„Těší mě vidět, že ses zotavila po svých včerejších… mukách."  
Seděl tu nedbale, lokty opíral o kolena, ruce si překřížil a díval se přímo před sebe.  
„Celou dobu? Opravdu? A to je všechno, co mi řekneš? Proč jsi mi to neřekl tehdy?" šeptala naplněná bolestí a odvážila se pohlédnout stranou na něho.

Hluboce si povzdechl.  
„Co jsem ti měl říct? ʼVykašli se na toho idiota a buď se mnou?' Je mi skoro dvakrát tolik co tobě, děvče, přemýšlej!"  
„Už nejsem žádné děvče, Severusi.", řekla odměřeně.  
Odhrnula si vlasy z obličeje a rukama se opřela o lavičku.  
„Viděla jsem tě každý den během prvního roku, a ještě častěji během toho druhého; myslela jsem, že jsme přátelé. Tak nějak. Společně jsme jedli, diskutovali o odborných článcích – když jsi odmítal všechny ostatní."  
Její prsty nepřítomně malovaly runy na kamennou plochu mezi nimi.

„Byla jsi ještě studentka a připravovala ses na ukončení. Víš, že jsi důvodem k tomu, že Bradavice aktivněji nabízejí pozice pro učedníky? Nemohl jsem nijak zasáhnout ani ukázat zájem," obhajoval se. „Očernilo by to tvůj výkon a vyvstaly by otázky ohledně věcí, které tam jednoduše nebyly." Severus se k ní otočil a vzal její drobné ruce do svých.

„Kdybych jen věděl…" Vzdychl a svěsil hlavu, když ona pokračovala v jeho myšlenkách. „Ale já jsem pořád ještě byla s Ronem. Byly to ty nejhorší a nejpromrhanější dva roky mého života… a stejně jsem mu byla věrná."

„Byli jsme tomu často celkem blízko," připomněl jí přátelsky, když si ji přitáhl blíž, až se dotýkali koleny a hleděli si z očí do očí. „Vzpomínáš si na knihovnu? Oddělení B?"

Dívali se na sebe, aniž by mrkali, a touha jimi protékala, když tu jeho hlas pronikl do jejího těla a jí se podlomila kolena – ačkoli seděla – a její srdce se rozbušilo rychleji.  
„S nadšením," zašeptala, pomalu zvedla paže a položila mu je okolo krku. Její prsty si pohrávaly s vlasy na jeho krku, láskyplně se na něj usmívala a spojila své ruce. Jeho dříve bledá pleť působila právě o dost zdravěji, potěšení a touha zabarvily jeho tváře dočervena.

„Čarodějko," jeho hruď se přiblížila k její. „Nadšení může být vyvoláno různými podněty. Dovol mi příklad…"  
Sklonil hlavu a od jejích rtů ho dělil jen vlas.  
„Nemohu ti zabránit," usmála se, jako by ho zvala, „abys mi očaroval hlavu…"  
Hermiona se pohnula a položila rty na jeho, když zašeptal:  
„Dovol mi svést tvé smysly…"  
Objali těsně jeden druhého a oba se lekli, když k nim přirázovala rudovlasá postava rudá v obličeji, ruce zatínala v pěst a mezi zuby cedila zbědované zasténání.

„Ginny mi řekla, že tě najdu tady. Vy! Hej! Nechte ji být, Snape!"  
Ronald Weasley vypadal opravdu k politování; košili měl špatně zapnutou, hábit zmuchlaný, na kalhotech pod ním zamazaná kolena. Kdyby se Hermiona o to ještě starala, zeptala by se, co se stalo. Vytáhl svou hůlku a zamířil na muže v černém; jeho ruka nebyla zrovna klidná, když stál tváří v tvář svému bývalému profesorovi. Severus pomalu odtáhl své tělo od Hermiony.

Snapova slova, hluboká a zlostná, působila jako střepy na zrzkovo ego:  
„Pane Weasley, k této čarodějce se Vaše osoba chovala opravdu strašně. Neznáte její srdce a ještě méně její tělesné potřeby. Navrhuji, abyste si dal dlouhou procházku k pobřeží."  
Jeho černé oči se výhružně zabodávaly do Ronových.

„Ale… ale…", koktal Ron s pobledlým obličejem, „tys patřila ke mně, Miono! Poslední noc jsi byla se mnou. Ty… ty jsi mě podvedla?" Jeho oči se nevěřícně rozšířily.  
Hermiona pohodila hlavou a netrpělivě vzdychla.  
„Ovšem že ne, ty zatracený idiote! Nikdy! Hádám, že by se mohlo spíš říct, že _jeho_ jsem podváděla _s tebou_. Není to příliš uspokojivé, jak bych ráda podotkla," zavrčela.  
Ron v šoku ustoupil o krok zpět.  
„Celou tu dobu…" nedomluvil.  
„Ach, zmiz, Weasley!", zaduněl Snape, aby se toho rudovlasého utrpení efektivně zbavil.  
„Ale… ale!"  
Několik rychlých pohybů Hermioniny hůlky Rona umlčelo a po zásahu Petrificem spadl na trávník pár kroků od nich. Zastrčila hůlku zpět do rukávu a znovu se přitulila ke svému tmavému kouzelníkovi.

„Tak, kde jsme zůstali?" Hermiona se šibalsky zatvářila, když se Severus usmál a znovu ji vzal do náručí.

Jejich první polibek byl skoro cudný, ale rychle se z něj stala explozivní záležitost.  
Naklonil hlavu právě tak, aby jí v obličeji nevadil jeho nos. Rty se rozdělily, jazyky se našly v elegantním tanci a ruce hladily tělo toho druhého. Oba cítili teplý proud magie a perfektní jednotu.

 _Tak takové to tedy je_ , pomyslela si.

A to byla její poslední myšlenka po opravdu dlouhou dobu.


End file.
